El cumpleaños 89 de Nono
by Xiaoji
Summary: Esa noche. El cumpleaños numero 89 de Vongola Nono, nadie... nadie noto la ausencia de Miura Haru-. A...yu...da -suplicó, pero nadie vino a su rescate. Ella era su objetivo, su misión: "Capturar y matar", ahora... Xanxus, tendra que buscar el cuerpo que desechó. 《Te veo...》
1. chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen. Son de su respectivo(a) autor(a), es decir: Akira Amano.

—————————————————

Capítulo 1: "VARIA-SAN"

-Xanxus-san... -. Verlo siempre con el entrecejo fruncido sentado en aquel sillón, descansando en su 'trono' -como el suele llamar- junto al gran leon blanquecino bajo sus pies, siempre... siempre enmarcando su rostro en alguna mueca de molestia.

Ese hombre..., a ese hombre lo respetaba.

-Xanxus-san! -volvió a llamarlo. Y solo un gruñido fue su respuesta, rió silenciosamente acercando sus labios hacia una de las orejas del Varia- ... Xanxus-san, no es de caballeros hacer esperar a una dama desu~. -Nuevamente rio bajito. Se estaba alejando, pero unas manos -grandes y fuertes- la atraparon.

-Mou~, Xan-

-Miura -habló él, con imponente voz. Haru sonrió viendo como el azabache aun mantenía los ojos cerrados-, no me provoques...

-Hahi?! -Dió un respingo haciendo notar el creciente rubor en sus mejillas- Q-Quee dices!! Ha-Haru no te esta provocando desu~ -murmuró alejando las manos que la envolvían, pero el agarre del jefe se torno tenso.

-¿No te arrepientes de tu decisión? -cuestionó Xanxus. En esos ojos carmesí, su duda latente se exponía de la forma mas vulnerable, como un asesino (irónicamente era uno) a quien le esperaba la muerte, una muerte resentida.

Miura bajo la mirada, tomando una de las manos del moreno, guió poco a poco aquel tacto cálido deslizar por toda la extensión de su ligero vestido azul.

-Xanxus -pidió su atención-, mírame... -. Sus manos, ahora ambas, se removían llegando hasta la cremallera de Haru. Y ella se giró, dejando que los dedos del jefe de los Varia se moviesen suavemente pidiendo a rastras romper aquel pequeño y largo cierre.

 _"Te veo..."_

 _"Tienes toda mi atención mujer. Supiste ganártela"_

-Miura... -. La atrajo hacia él. Su piel pálida y cubierta por aquella tela volvía ronca su voz; con un rápido movimiento la sentó encima de el-. Miura ... ¿Que me has hecho? -susurró, sus labios capturaron aquella tersa piel succionando y dejando pequeños mordiscos oyendo claramente los gemidos ahogados de la castaña.

-Ah... Xan... Ahh... -mordió su labio inferior, sentía su rostro arder; buscando con sus manos apretó los pliegues de su vestido. Otro grito ahogado se perdió en sus labios-, Pa... Para... -. Aquella calidez que la embriagaba, se alejó. Haru volteó la mirada encontrándose con ese par de ojos rojos irradiando lejanía. Quiso acariciar esa morena piel, pero...

-Corre el cierre -ordenó ella, girándose. Se revolvía al sentir el tacto masculino en su espalda, apretando sus puños ahogó un pequeño gemido oculto.

Las manchas de un gran corte surcaba por toda la extensión de su espalda, la muestra de que ella estaba marcada por esa cicatriz. Elevó la mirada, Xanxus acercó su rostro chocando su respiración con esa espalda descubierta- ¿Me culpas por ello?

-Esa noche... -Haru sorbió aire girando por completo su cuerpo. Sostenía uno de los tirantes de su hombro mientras sacaba una de sus sonrisas, ... una simple sonrisa dolida-. Esa noche, hace 7 años, el cumpleaños numero 89 de Vongola Nono. El futuro Décimo líder salvó de un ataque enemigo...

-Miura... No es ne-

-...Varios estuvieron buscando un dispositivo. El dispositivo implantado en el cuerpo de una persona -empezaba a temblar, su mano ya no era capaz de sostener su propio tirante-, esa persona no sabia que lo tenía... solo era un invitado más. Hasta que el filo de una espada... -rechinó los dientes, lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro-, sin ningún resentimiento atravesó su cuerpo. Era su trabajo, era el valor de un líder a cambio de ella... y ...

-Fue a una escoria a quien encontré -cortó a Haru, ella hipó escondiendo su rostro ahogando en llanto sobre la camisa del moreno-, aquella mocosa se veía miserable... -murmuró cerrando los párpados.

《 _Hace 7 años_ 》

-A...yu...da -. Su sangre se esparcía lentamente y apenas ella lograba mover la boca reteniendo aun más ese liquido rojo saliendo de sus labios. Sus ojos hundidos se rodeaban de manchas negras.

'Su objetivo.'

 _"Escoria... ¡¿A quien pides ayuda?!"_

Levantó su cuerpo (era liviana) ajustándola en uno de sus brazos. El lugar se destruía de a poco, escombros de paredes esparcidos en el piso junto al espesor de la sangre, rastros salpicados en las alfombras rasgadas de una esquina. Miró a quien buscaba, que lastimero era el destino que le esperaba.

-Levi -habló por un intercomunicador-, limpia este lugar.

-Tsuna...san, Ha-Haru no quiere mo... -Tosió botando más sangre de sus labios. Sentía frío, mucho frío. Todo se movía de arriba abajo, todo daba vueltas... Se veía borroso.

 _"No..."_

 _"Tsuna...san, Haru... Ayude a Haru..."_

-Tcks. Eres molesta. -Empujó con una de sus manos libres, la entrada de una vieja mansión. El rechinar de las puertas al abrirse y cerrarse era constante; mientras él buscaba una salida, una que no dejara rastros de sus presencias en aquel lugar.

Y ella perdía su calor corporal, el cuerpo entumecido y el ardor azotado por el aire en esa zona -su espalda descubierta unido a los rastros de tela pegada- le hacían dar pequeños hipidos.

Una última puerta pasó, Xanxus sonrió con satisfacción, había salido.

Las desoladas calles de una ciudad.

-Liger! -La figura de un león jovial, blanco y portador de unas largas manchas negras, apareció en el momento en que el anillo del moreno impactaba con su caja-arma. El felino se acercó a su amo oliendo un destilante olor a sangre.

Xanxus tiró de ella-, Sígueme el paso -. El animal cogió a Miura, ella gritó de dolor cuando los dientes del felino rosaron aquel lugar ensangrentado. Unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas escupiendo un cumulo de sangre. La noche calaba en sus huesos...

 _"¿Es..estoy... volan..do?_

Habían llegado.

-Perteneces a este lugar, basura -. El moreno lanzó su cuerpo a un montón de bolsas negras, todas amortiguando su golpe. Todo volvía a ser borroso para ella a excepción de la oscuridad.

Y aquel fétido olor inundando su cuerpo; sus ojos pesan, puede escuchar un ligero ruido ...Es el sonido de unos roedores moverse entre las sombras.

Esta en un vertedero.

 _"Tsuna... Tsuna...san"_

-Tsu... Tsu... -. Siente seca su garganta, es inútil. Gira ligeramente su rostro. Puede ver aquellos ojos brillar, unos pequeños ojos rojizos en medio de esta oscuridad.

Todo pierde movimiento, esta cada vez más borroso pero... ese rostro no es Tsuna-san.

Aquel rostro moreno. Lo conocía, ...Oh claro, era aquel hombre de la mirada feroz: _"Varia-san"_

Intenta mover sus labios para articular algo, pero no salía palabra alguna. No podía... La sangre acumulada en su garganta se lo impedía.

 _"Un esfuerzo... solo... Uno más"_

-Xan...xus... san... -susurró con dificultad. Las lágrimas se anudaron en su rostro.

Él se alejaba.

La silueta del Varia desaparecía entre la oscuridad, solo aquel felino giró mirandola y con la misma brevedad de tiempo se alejó siguiendo a su dueño.

 _"Al final... Él no lo oyó"_

Iba morir... Moriría en un basurero.

Moriría sin vivir, sin ver a Tsuna-san, a sus amigos a... su familia.

—————————————————

-Perdón por las molestias Xanxus -habló Nono firmando unos documentos-. ¿Hubo algún afectado sin contar a Tsunayoshi?

 _"Captura y exterminio del dispositivo... La mocosa"_

-Ninguno.

-Entiendo. -Extendió una hoja al azabache Varia. Su mirada se quedó impregnada en aquellas lineas de papel- Tsunayoshi aun duerme. Es una buena chica amiga suya, Xanxus...

HARU MIURA

-DESAPARECIDA-

Arrugó el papel tirándolo a un tacho.

-Existe la CEDEF, Varia no se hace cargo de secuestros. -habló saliendo del despacho de Nono.

Los pasillos vacíos, ningún rastro de sangre exparcida en gotas, nadie sabria de aquella noche.

Aquel que había atentado contra el ya futuro 'Heredero Vongola'... tendría que ser una famiglia muy consentida, más aún si pensaron que usando el cuerpo de uno de los amigos cercanos de Tsunayoshi lograrían deshacerse de él.

 _"Por eso..._ _La escoria es debil"_

Sacó su caja arma- Liger, ya es suficiente ... -susurró mirando el objeto. La caja del moreno se había empezado a remover -desde el encuentro con Nono- aumentando cada vez con mayor fuerza.

'Estaba descontrolada.'

Aplicó su anillo, la figura del león al aparecer era diferente. Un cúmulo de llamas del cielo era lo único que representaba al animal, este mantenía la mirada fija en Xanxus.

-Liger regresa a tu forma original -ordenó, pero las llamas del felino aumentaban en tamaño.

Solos, en el pasillo de la mansión Vongola. Liger avanzó dejando en cada pisada rastros de cenizas. Sus tan características llamas de la Ira, envolvían al león.

El moreno mantuvo la mirada expectante: ¿Que haría su caja-arma?, una sonrisa mundana se deslizó en su rostro.

-Li...

Antes de poder pronunciar el nombre del felino, este había lanzado un rugido.

'Se rebelaba.'

Unos cuantos trozos de piedra descolgándose cayeron, había recibido el ataque del felino, petrificado en medio de los pasillos; la silueta del león desapareció.

'Había atentado contra su dueño.'

—————————————————

-Voii! Estupido jefe -La voz de Squalo resonó en todo el salón-, Y bien... ¿Qué hacemos?

-Shishishi, ¿Por que no dejas opinar a la rana? -El filo de la espada del albino rozó su cuello.

-Esto es serio.

-Ushishishi, ...bien, el príncipe no debería de ser tratado de esta manera pero... Lo pasare por esta vez -. Las risas de un pequeño ilusionista se oyeron seguido de unas cuchillas volar en su dirección.

Xanxus mantenía fija la mirada.

《Haru Miura, estudiante de Midori.

17 años, tez blanquecina, cabellos castaños ... ...

Extraviada hace 72 horas...》

-Vuelvan a enviarlo a la CEDEF -. Se levantó ignorando la mirada cuestionante de Squalo, él necesitaba asegurarse de algo.

——————————————————————————————————

N/A:

Primero: Si, se que es algo 'CRACK' esta pareja. Pero... solo fluyó en mi mente :v y me gusta como quedará mas adelante la historia.

Segundo: Oh maldición! Es muy complicado acostumbrase a esta app (Fanfiction net.) XD Me siento cavernicola :'v

Tercero: Si se notó, hubo uno que otro Occ. Es necesario para la historia :3, y déjenme sus reviews (son vida, son amor, son motivos para escribir) y pues... Acepto tambien criticas, si son tímidas (da igual, por mensaje privado ;3 )

Cuarto y el último: Si también notaron, la historia de G86(GiottoxHaru) se borró. Yo lo hice, pero...! Habra otra historia con esa misma pareja.

Besos, abrazos y una ¡Feliz Navidad!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 ** _Srta. Inspiracion :_** Tus parejas son Crack, ninguna tienen sentido.

 ** _Leidy08 :_** Ehmm... mmmm...

 ** _Srta. Inspiración:_** Más vale que termines esta historia y no la dejes a medias.

 ** _Leidy08 :_** No, que va... Yo-

 ** _Srta. Inspiración:_** Te conozco.

 _Ouch, justo en la verdad :'v_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo(a) autor(a), es decir: Akira Amano. ——————————————————

 _*Antes de leer* (Importante)_

Toda la historia se basará en racconto.

El flujo del tiempo de cada capítulo sera diferente, es decir: En un capítulo ya pudo haber pasado un día (como el cap 1) o en otro recien pasaron horas (en este cap 2).

Pero al final se conectarán :3

 **Eso fue todo.**

 _Capítulo 2_ : "SANA Y SALVA"

 _—¿Y Haru tendra que asistir? —El hombre fornido de traje oscuro asintió—, Tsuna-san... ¿Él también asistirá?_

 _El varón se aclaró la voz mirando con cautela ños alrededores de laa calles de esa casa. Se inclinó a la chica de los cabelos cafes y susurró suavemente haciendo que Haru se estremeciera._

 _—El joven Tsunayoshi estará presente ...El joven Tsunayoshi la presentará como su novia oficial. —Los rubores subieron por laa mejillas de Haru coloreandolas a un fuerte tono rojizo._

 _Tsuna-san nunca le habia pedido ser su novia..._ _"Entonces Tsuna-san solo esperaba el momento desu~"_

 _Una sonrisa de añoranza se asomó por sus labios mientras apretaba porinercia la carta de invitación de sus manos— E-en..tonces Emm... Ha-¡Haru asistirá!_

 _La respuesta fue un regocijo pars el nombre. La niña habia aceptado, sonrió con disimulo acariciando su barbilla._ _—Señorita Haru, vendré por usted pasado el atardecer._

'Era una trampa'

Su memoria le reprendía recordando esa caótica mañana.

Había sido ingenua, había sido el objetivo de ese hombre, había caído ciegamente en el juego de esa mansión.

El ardor del corte en su espalda hizo que ella gimiera de dolor. Algo viscoso se deslizaba por toda la extensión de su herida, abrió con dificultad y cansancio los ojos.

 _"A-aun... Haru aun... respira..."_

Una sonrisa forzada apareció en su rostro. Respiraba pero perdía el aire, sentía como poco a poco la sangre acumulada en su garganta le impedia llevar el oxígeno a sus pulmones.

'Estaba agonizando'

Otra lamida tensó sus músculos, intento ampliar su campo de visión. Aún permanecía en el vertedero pero ahora, su rostro descansaba en las bolsas oscuras.

No podia moverse, hace mucho que perdió la movilidad de su cuerpo. Se sentía tan frustrante no poder mover ni un solo dedo, ni un solo músculo ...Tan simplemente los labios resecos y cubiertos por sangre se movían con lentitud.

Tosió con brusquedad expulsando una gran cantidad de sangre cuagulada, el sudor que bajaba por su rostro hacían que los cabellos cafes de su flequillo se pegaran a la cara.

Escuchó un ronroneo.

Un ronroneo que provocó pequeños pinchazos de unos bigotes restregar su espalda. Haru soltó un quejido cuando sintió los dientes de algún animal levantar su cuerpo.

 _"No... Comeran a Haru... Haru será el almuerzo de este animal..."_

Hizo el intento de un pataleo pero al estar sin fuerzas ese movimiento fue estático.

El viento chocaba haciendo estremecer sus facciones, y nuevamente todo se movía. Abajo, arriba, tierra, cielo, cielo, casas, techos y en la lejania una mansión destruida; todo aquello estaban mareando su cabeza.

'La caja-arma de la Ira se movía por instinto'

Aquel felino saltaba de casa en casa en plena madrugada de esa ciudad.

——————————————————

—¿Esta bien quedarse aquí? —El castaño del alborotado cabello miró por una segunda ocasión a su auto-proclamada mano derecha.

Hace más de unas horas en plena oscuridad, que ellos habian seguido la ruta que uno de los guardianes del actual Vongola les habia extendido en medio del tiroteo.

—¡Pero que dice! —el albino abrió sus ojos en sorpresa—. ¡Juudaime, solo observe! —Divisaban un gran prado, una enorme mansión, y un bosque frondoso atrás.

Tsuna en sí ya estaba impresionado, por eso lo decía.

¿Estaba bien quedarse allí?

Sobre todo por la casa, se veia a todo lujo.

—Esto será en un futuro todo suyo, Juudaime —exclamó con entusiasmo. El albino tomó de la mano al castaño jalandolo hasta el camino de piedras que guiaba a la gran entrada de la mansión.

La enorme puerta, que seguramente era de madera pura, les recibió.

De un simple empujón, se abrió de par en par revelando el suntuoso interior. Un hall enorme con dos escaleras a cada costado, curvadas, que dirigian al segundo nivel. Mas adelante parecía haber una enorme sala y más al fondo un jardin de piletas, fuentes de agua.

Avanzaron con curiosidad hasta llegar a la sala. Tres sillones bastante espaciosos, un televisor del tamaño de uno de los ventanales colosales que daban al jardin. Y hacia la izquierda, una gran mesa de comida.

—E-esta... ¿Es la mansión Vongola? —pregunto el moreno. Gokudera negó.

—Esto —abrió los brazos tratando de alargarlos en ambos extremos y giró en su mismo lugar—, es la casa de campo de Nono-san.

 _"¡Esta mansión es un simple lugar de descanso! Querrás decir"_

—Nee... ¿Los chicos estaran bien?

El albino bajo los brazos y caminó hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones invitando a Sawada a tomar asiento junto a él— Ellos son fuertes, lo estarán —habló con plena seguridad.

Tsuna no podia asegurarlo, su hiper-intuicion le decía que algo andaba mal.

Quiza ese algo fuera la explosión qué hubo justo cuando su abuelo sopló las velas del gran pastel de cumpleaños.

—Si... Tienes razón.

Gokudera le dedicó una sonrisa y cuando se acercó al televisor a encenderlo, el sonido los tumbo hacia atrás.

El albino se arrastró por la alfombra, luchando con la onda sonora hasta que tocó la flecha que indicaba bajar el volumen. Respiró aliviado una vez que el ruido cesó.

Se puso de pie, vio que era un canal en donde estaban pasando música. Intentó cambiar pero no pasó.

Fruncio el ceño y volvió a intentar haata que el canal pasó y salieron laa noticas. Estaban dos presentadores tras una mesa de vidrio.

— _Hoy les tenemos otra noticia importante que ha conmocionado a varias empresas... No perdón, digo a varias personas._

Gokudera fruncio aún mas el entrecejo.

— _Asi es. Se dice que la joven estudiante de la prestigiosa escuela de Midori ha desaparecido, y que al parecer ha sido secuestrada._

—¿La mujer estúpida? —Tsuna se levantó con extrañeza. Haru... juraba que Haru habia salido con otro grupo liderado por Hibari para ponerse a salvo de las explosiones.

No tenia sentido.

— _Aquí una imagen de ella._ —Salió una foto de cuando era niña.

— _Dudo que esa nos sirva_ —dijo otro presentador—. _Já, parecia un niño._

— _Si, pero de los tiernos y regordetes._

 _—Espero alguien de información sobre esta niña, ejem, señorita._

El presentador se sorprendió por una llamada, respondió y sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

 _—Ah, nos acaban de decir que no esta desaparecida._

El albino miró extrañado a Tsuna, este solo se encogió de hombros.

— _Bah, entonces... En otras noticias, y esta si sorprendió y conmocionó a varias empresas internacionales. Tenemos una denuncia contra el magnate de las corporaciones Vongola._

 _—Ah, si. Entrevistaremos a una de laa víctimas, dijo que casi llevan a la bancarrota a uno de sus más prestigiosos hoteles y que él, como anfitrión imprudente no evacuó a los invitados._

—¡Pero que dice ese idiota! ¡Esta mintiendo! —Tsuna intento calmar al albino.

Extraño.

Todo muy, pero muy extraño esta sucediendo desde la noche pasada.

 _—Y recomienda ir con cuidado con el mangnate. Vamos con ella..._

Apareció una dama de porte elegante de antañosa edad siendo entrevistada.

 _—Si, no se despidió de mi. Y que me llego la explosión casi encima, y que no me respeto cuando me dijo: 'Alejate, estas ocasionando más peligro'. Ese viejo... Yo pido justicia por los pagos, es lo único que quiero._

 _—Las imagenes tomadas por la cámara de seguridad revelaron lo sucedido._

 _—Tss, que brutal_ —dijo uno de los presentadores al ver la explosión en escena.

— _Ummm, retrocede al minuto cinco_ —Ambos se detuvieron a mirarlo. La imagen de como una joven de cabellos castaños desvanecía su cabeza los sorprendió—, _Uhmm naahh. Error de video._

No... Ese no era un error de video. Esa era una ilusión, ¿Que estaba pasando?

Tanto Tsuna como el albino cruzaron miradas, debían de contactar con Haru.

— _El magnate además tiene otra denuncia por ser el principal cabecilla de una mafia de renombre. La policía aun sigue con las investigaciones, pero del juicio que iniciaron contra él, no se salva._

 _—Pareciera que solo es coincidencia que aquella mafia y las corporaciones del magnate tengan el mismo nombre._

 _—Y eso es todo por hoy._

La señal se acabó y la pantalla pasó a una de músicos.

—C-creo... creo que llamaré a Haru para asegurarme. —Gokudera se dejo caer en el sillón sorprendido.

Tsuna miró de reojo al albino mientras sacaba de su traje de terno un movil.

Por eso y muchas cosas más no queria heredar a Vongola.

 _"Seria la primicia de todos los periodicos: 'Dame-Tsuna, el décimo Vongola es arrestado', y no. No quisiera pasar el resto de su vida en una cárcel oscura."_

—¿Hola? —Del otro lado de la línea escucho la voz de Yamamoto—, ¿Haru esta ahí?

— _Sana y salva, Tsuna_. —El castaño suspiró aliviado.

Pero aun así le hincaba con mucha molestia su intuición.

 _"Algo andaba mal"_

¿Pero que era ese algo?

'Todo era manejado por los movimientos de Varia y Vongola'

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

N/A:

Nunca, pero nunca más verán que en alguna de mis historias describa una mansión (es muy dificil para mi :'v).

Fue muy divertido y gracioso como el capítulo 3 ya estaba listo, pero este no :D

Espero y dejen sus review sobre este capítulo (iba a hacer cómica una parte de este capítulo pero luego me dije que esta era historia de drama :-p y pues deje lo comico)

Y perdón por la demora :(

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


End file.
